clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Hotel
The Puffle Hotel is a building in Club Penguin. It is located between the Pet Shop and The Stage, in The Plaza. Construction began two weeks before the Puffle Party 2013. Its original purpose was to build the hotel tall enough to reach the Rainbow Puffles on a Cloud Forest coming towards Club Penguin Island, but it was then decided that it would be permanent. The building was designed by PH. Its purpose after the party was to give penguins and their puffles a wonderful place to relax, work out, and hang out with friends. The main employees of the building are Puffle Pros who have completed the Puffle Care Quest. As confirmed by the Club Penguin Times, the Puffle Hotel is very popular with both puffles and penguins, and is buzzing with activity and popularity. Levels *Puffle Hotel Lobby *Puffle Hotel Spa *Puffle Hotel Roof Trivia *The exterior of the building has the same color scheme as the Pet Shop. *In the newspaper, PH said that you can bring your puffles here to pamper them. *The last time a new building was added to The Plaza was in November 2007, when the Stage was added. *It is the first new room(s) in Club Penguin since 2010. The last time a new room was added in Club Penguin, was the Water Dojo in November 2010. *It is the third building in Club Penguin to have three floors, first the Night Club, and second the Gift Shop, where the roof floor is open in PSA Mission 3: Case of the Missing Coins. *Despite being called a Puffle Hotel, the Puffle Hotel has no hotel rooms to stay at, thus being more of a Puffle Resort. *You can do the Puffle Tasks here. *Strangely, there are no stairs in the hotel, just the elevator. *The Puffle Hotel has the same intials as Puffle Handler, possibly because it was PH who built it. *It is the third building to have an elevator, the first one being the Dance Club, and the second is the Everyday Phoning Facility. *On April 5th, 2013, all of the rooms were added to the teleport on the EPF Spy Phone. *It does not currently appear on the Map. *All three floors plays variants of Puffle Dance. *After November 21, 2013, players could use the facilities of the hotel to slightly raise their puffles' health stats. *When you stay idle for a few minutes on the second floor, you'll be covered in bubbles. Gallery Artwork File:Puffle_Hotel.png|A view of the exterior of the Puffle Hotel. File:Puffle_Hotel_Lobby.jpg|A view of the downstairs part of the Puffle Hotel and the elevator. File:Puffle_Hotel_Play_Zone.jpg|A prototype drawing of the Puffle Hotel's roof. Puffle Hotel Rooftop.png|Another shot of the Puffle Hotel's roof. Hotel Elevator.png|The Puffle Hotel's elevator. File:PH_Roof.png|A full shot of the roof with the Rainbow Cannon. Hotel Lobby Artwork.png|The Puffle Hotel Lobby as seen in a Club Penguin video. Sneak Peeks Puffle Party Exit Message.png|A log-off screen confirming it. Rainbow Puffle Confirmed1.png|A log-in screen displaying it. Piscinepuffle-1362507408.png|A sketch of the roof of the . Puffle_Hotel_Construct_News.png|In the Club Penguin Times. Puffle_Hotel_Excitement.png|In the Club Penguin Times. Puffle Hotel Now Open.png|In the Club Penguin Times. Construction 7a2i1GM.png|The construction of the Puffle Hotel at the Plaza. PlazaPHPhase2.png|The construction of the Puffle Hotel at the Plaza (phase 2). Rextrucion.png|Construction of the side entrance to the Puffle Hotel in the Pet Shop. Outside Puffle Hotel Outside.png|The construction of the building in the Plaza. File:Puffle_Hotel_Ext.png|The building in the Plaza. puffle hotel.png|The Puffle Hotel's exterior during the Monsters University Takeover. Inside Puffle_Hotel_Renovation.png|Puffle Hotel Lobby Puffle_Hotel_Spa_Renovation.png|Puffle Hotel Spa PuffleHotelRoofDec2013.png|Puffle Hotel Roof SWF *Lobby *Spa & Gym *Rooftop Video See also *Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) *Puffle Party 2013 Category:Puffle Party Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:2013 Category:Puffles Category:Puffle Hotel Category:Plaza Category:Renovated Rooms